Sherlolly One-Shots
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Okay so just a few random one shots of Sherlolly, un-related One-Shots of our favourite OTP. :3 (Rated T to be safe)
1. 1st Day of Kindergarten

**Okay so I got bored and I wrote this first one in honor of school starting. (actually not in honor of school starting, because I got an idea while stressing about school starting :P) but whatever, enjoy the Sherlolly fluffy stuff that I enjoy writing and fair warning for some possible OOC-ness from Sherlock. Review if you get the chance :D please and thank you very much. And this is my first story written in non-alternating POV's. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, was walking through 221B trying not to step on any of the dolls or little toys. He make sit to the kitchen and then sees his very much pregnant wife putting pancakes on a little plate.

"Molly! What are you doing you're not supposed to be standing!" He says rushing over to where his wife, Molly Holmes, nee Hooper was standing at the counter.

"Sherlock relax, I'm not due for another month and a half, I can stand and walk around some of the time." She says laughing.

"Mummy! We're gonna be late for school!" Little Amber said tugging on Molly's shirt.

"Hold on sweetheart you've got to eat, and we have plenty of time." Molly said laughing and handing the four year old a plate of pancakes.

"Hooray, pancakes!" She screeched.

Sherlock smiled at his daughter. She was a spitting image of him, black curls and a face that looked more like his then Molly's, except for the eyes. They were a warm brown instead of an stormy gray. And how she wouldn't be able to get her self out of something once she was concentrating and she could notice every little thing about a person

"Daddy aren't you going to eat the pancakes Mummy made?" Amber asks.

"Not right now Amber, I've got better things to worry about." Sherlock says holding his daughter's plate as she climbed into a chair at the table.

"When is Mummy going to have the baby?" Amber asks, shoving a large piece into her mouth.

"Amber use your fork, and not for another month." Molly says packing her daughter's bookbag, "When you're done your breakfast come here so I can put your ponytail in." She says. The little girl's face lit up.

"Is it the pink sparkly one?" Amber asks.

"I got it just for you." Molly says holding it up.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Amber says shoving the remainder of her food in her mouth and running over to Molly who had a brush and a little spray bottle of hairspray. Sherlock smiled again at his family, he never thought this day would come.

When he returned he married Molly just simply on accident, it was meant to be a fake wedding, but it was a real one (thanks to John as a birthday prank for the detective) And as him and Molly were trying to get the divorce forms, they grew closer. To the point when they were going to sign the forms, the no longer wanted them. And then just afterwords they found out that Molly was pregnant with little Amber and things went on from there.

"Daddy are you taking me to school?" Amber asks.

"Absolutely not, school in my opinion is pointless. You can learn just as much from the internet if not more and it just gives you something to do and that something is either too hard or too easy therefore you don't get a proper education-" Sherlock starts but trails off when he sees the glare Molly shoots him.

"Daddy and I are going to take you to school together, on our way to work." Molly says.

"No Molly you are not-" he starts again.

"Sherlock." Molly says as a warning. Sherlock sighs and says,

"Fine."

"Yay!" Amber says, jumping up and down.

"Amber Marie stop squirming, I need to tuck your shirt in." Molly says and she tucks Amber's uniform in. They had decided to send her to a private school until third grade just to see how it went and if she liked it. Today was Amber's first day of kindergarten.

"Molly's the taxi's here." Sherlock calls and then Amber grabs her book bag and putting it on runs downstairs starting to the door.

Sherlock rushes down after his daughter and sees Mrs. Hudson.

"Nanna!" Amber cries.

"Oh hello Amber." Mrs. Hudson says as the four year old hugs the woman's legs.

"Nanna guess what?" Amber asks excitedly.

"What is it darling?" Mrs. Hudson asks.

"I'm going to kindergarten! Look Mummy did my hair and everything, I even have a new bow!" Amber says excitedly.

"That's lovely." Mrs. Hudson says. She turns to Sherlock and says, "Hello Sherlock, taking Amber to school?" She asks.

"Yes, Molly's coming too." Sherlock says. Molly comes down and then says,

"Okay sweetie find your shoes, and coat." To Amber, who runs and grabs her coat and starts to put her shoes on. "Hello Mrs. Hudson." Molly says and the two women hug.

"So Molly when are you due."

"November 10th, Sherlock still won't let them tell us the gender." Molly says,

"Mummy come on!' Amber says

"Well I don't want to keep you three, have a great day and be safe." Mrs. Hudson says.

Sherlock takes one of Amber's hands as they walk up to the front of the school. For the first time this morning, Amber looks nervous.

"Mummy, are you going to be with me?" She asks Molly.

"No sweetie, but one of us will be picking you up in a few hours." Molly says, crouching down so that she can hug Amber. After Molly lets go of Amber, Amber turns to Sherlock.

"Daddy, do I have to go?" She asks. Sherlock sighs and crouches down next to his daughter.

"I know it seams scary, but really it's not. Just don't deduce other children and tell them about it." Sherlock says. Amber gives her father a large hug and Sherlock hugs her back before the teacher's line up and call out,

"To your class lines please, all students to their class lines."

"Have fun sweetie, I love you." Molly says and kisses her cheek as Amber runs off smiling with her class. Sherlock smiles, four and a half years ago if someone told him that he would actually want to stay married to Molly Hooper and have an amazing little girl and another child on the way, and that he was happy. He would have sent them to go get a mental examination and ask if he could dissect their brain. But now, that's the way things are.

_**And how they always will be**_

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it, there's always more where that came from if anybody has an idea on what I should write please PM me or put it in a review and I will write it and post it :3**

**thanks so much 3**


	2. Birthday Baking

**So today I got bored and baked cookies (like from scratch the recipe claimed it made 24, but it ended up being 60) And the idea for this One-Shot came into mind but then as I was watching a movie on netflix (The Decoy Bride with David Tennant, a very good movie. A romantic comedy if you're into that stuff) and the second part came into my brain. Fluffy Sherlolly **

**Disclaimer-I have no idea why I'm putting this but I've seen people do it and I'd just like to say that I kind of don't own Sherlock if that's not already obvious because if I did, I would make Sherlock proclaim his undying love for Molly and a whole season would literally be about(just if you're curious) **

**1st episode- He discovers his love for Molly**

**2nd episode- He tells Molly of his love**

**3rd episode- Sherlock purposes and wedding :3**

**So yeah I kind of don't own Sherlock **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

_**Baking on a Birthday**_

John Watson walked into 221B Baker Street, the flat he shared with Sherlock Holmes and more recently with Molly Hooper as well. Who to everyone's surprise, started dating Sherlock. stops and sniffs,

"Sherlock, is something burning?" He calls.

"Ah! My cookies!" Sherlock yells and then John hears running and then an, "Ow! That's hot!" and a clang. "DAMN IT!" Sherlock yells. John runs up the stairs and into the kitchen.

John enters the kitchen to see Sherlock Holmes holding his hand and a batch of carefully made chocolate chip cookies on the floor.

"Sherlock what the bloody hell are you doing? I leave you alone to finalize plans for the party with Mary for what, not even an hour?" John asks, picking the cookie tray up onto the counter.

"It's Molly's birthday today and I was going to surprise her." Sherlock says.

"Well I think seeing us back three days before we were supposed to be and the fact that you are going to ask her to marry you tonight, with a more then generous looking ring, would be a surprise enough. And aren't you supposed to make a cake and not cookies?" John asks.

"But the cake recipe took too long and I got it for free as the owner of the shop was our client. Wait you didn't tell Mary did you?" Sherlock asks John sighs and then says,

"No, and that's why you use a boxed mix. Or ask Mrs. Hudson."

"But the box wouldn't taste as good and I want to do it myself." Sherlock says.

"Well she's going to be here in three hours and her party is being set up in two. Mary's going to distract her as long as she can, shopping." John says. They were throwing Molly a surprise birthday party at baker street, and currently didn't have much time.

~Two hours later~

"SHERLOCK don't touch that!" John says as Sherlock yells,

"Ouch! Hot!" John sighs "I told you not to touch it, you have to wear this." He says handing an oven mitt. Sherlock glares at John but takes the oven mitt and pulls the cake pan out of the oven. He then smiles happily and says,

"There we made a cake!"

"Now time for the icing." John says throwing him an icing can that he had gotten while shopping earlier, it was supposed to be for Mary, but knowing Sherlock he would get it anyway.

"Okay, Molly showed me how to do this while she was making a cake for her mother." Sherlock says and then he carefully uses his knife and lines the sides of the pan to let the cake slip out. He then turns the cake over and puts it on a place and putting his knife in the frosting starts to frost it. John has to hold in his laughter as he sees Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, the man in London with the highest IQ, struggle to frost a cake for his girlfriend's birthday.

Molly sighs and then says,

"Mary can I please go home now?" Groaning as her best friend drags her through the mall.

"No I told you, we have to get you an amazing outfit to wear for when Sherlock takes you out!" Mary says. Molly groans,

"Mary we both know that's not going to happen. He's in Germany for the rest of the week with John."

"Then when he gets back he's obviously going to take you out! It's your birthday." Mary says.

"We both know that that's also not going to happen, he hasn't been that caring about it before. Normally when we're both home, we just hav-" Molly starts and then stops herself, blushing.

"You just, what?" Mary asks grinning and waggling her eyebrows causing Molly to go even redder.

"Shut-up." Molly mutters causing Mary to laugh and drag her into the nearest designer store.

"We still need to get you something nice, remember we're going to get ready at my flat and then pick Mrs. Hudson up before we go to dinner. Because I am going to treat you on your birthday if nobody else will." Mary says.

"Sherlock stop it! It's fine!" John yells again,

"Are you sure? It sea-" Sherlock starts.

"Sherlock the cake is fine, she's going to be here any minuet and you need to go get dressed." John says gesturing to the detective's dressing gown and pajamas.

"Fine." Sherlock grumbles and goes to get changed.

"Okay Molls lets see how you look!" Mary calls from the front room. Molly walks out of the bedroom wearing a neat formal outfit. She was wearing a nice and almost dress slack looking pair of jeans matched with a form fitting tank-top shirt that was pink and a black long sleeved sweater over it as it was the middle of January. She was wearing a pair of black flats. The top of her hair was pulled back into a clip and then the rest curled in little ringlets, no make-up but a bit of a natural dramatic look for the eye.

Mary's jaw drops.

"Oh my god, we need to go shopping together more often, you look amazing! Drop dead amazing!" She exclaims "Oh my God! I need to take picture!" and then digs out for her phone.

"Mary, you really don't-" Molly starts.

"Yes I do, one day when you and Sherlock are married and you have little Molly's and Sherlock's running around your flat they're going to ask for the moment that you remember and cherish and you're going to show them this picture and say, 'I went to dinner with my boyfriend's landlady and my best friend for my 34th birthday!'" Mary says taking a picture. Molly blushes and says,

"How do you know Sherlock and I are getting married, for all you know I could get married to some dude from Ireland and we could run off to I don't know Texas."

"Molly, you're kidding me right now?" Mary asks. Molly blushes and then Mary says, "You two have been dating for two almost three years as of next week, you really think that it hasn't crossed his mind to ask you soon?" Molly blushes and says,

"Well, it has, but really Sherlock, he's not the one to do that. Just before he left for Germany was the first time that he officially labeled me as his girlfriend. Then again up until that point everybody knew, just didn't acknowledge it and that one bloke at the airport was hitting on me quite allot ."

"Oh my God Molly get over yourself. Have you two discussed it?" Mary asks.

"Once a week before he left, he said that he would prefer to wait another year or so, because he said that marriage was nothing but a piece of paper, and we came to the conclusion that we are happy where we are." Molly says, trying not to sound as disappointed as she felt. Mary sighs and then says,

"Come on, we've got to go meet Mrs. Hudson, you go out and hail a cab I'll call to see if they're ready

~********************************************~.

Sherlock waited anxiously in the middle of the room, a bow on his head (a suggestion from Mary over the phone and John did nothing but agree with her and Mrs. Hudson was no help) he felt utterly stupid, but was grinning thinking about Molly's face. Mary had just called and said they were on their way and should be there within five minuets. Then the door is unlocked.

"Mrs. Hudson?" Molly calls.

"Oh Molly you look beautiful, I just have to pop upstairs to get something, and I found your phone by the way, it's up on the dresser, I think Sherlock called a few times." Mrs. Hudson said. John had gotten Mary to snatch and hide Molly's phone at her flat until John met up with her this morning, putting it on the dresser.

"Oh great, thank you Mrs. Hudson." Molly says and Sherlock hears footsteps up the stairs. He then sees Molly's face and then everybody that was invited (Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson, Mary and unfortunately Mycroft.) said surprise.

Molly smiles and then runs over to Sherlock throwing her arms around him.

"Oh my God babe this is amazing!" Molly says as Sherlock twirls her. "Did you plan this?" She asks beaming and her smile causing the room to light up with so much joy and love that Sherlock's stomach flipped.

"Obviously it is your birthday." Sherlock says. Molly laughs and says,

"Oh come here you." and then kisses him. The two stay lip-locked for what seamed like an eternity to John, and most likely 1,000 pictures for Mary.

When they separate Molly smiles and then Sherlock says,

"Molly, we've been what you call dating for two years almost three, and I realize that I can't picture myself with anybody else but you, Doctor Molly Hooper. You're the only person that actually kept having faith in me, you never believed what the press wrote about me being a fraud, and you helped me in my time of great need even though I was so cold."

"It was really nothing Sherlock for the billionth time, I was happy to hel-" Molly starts but she cuts off and gasps loudly throwing her hands over her mouth as Sherlock all of a sudden gets down on one knee(having done research and John forcing him to do so) and pulls out the ring case.

"Molly Hooper will you marry me?" He asks, more like a statement that he knows the answer to, like when he's trying to solve a crime. Molly smiles and then says,

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my God! Of course!" And then Sherlock slips the little ring on her finger and Molly throws her arms around him again and the two hug while everybody claps and Mary takes pictures.

"Cake time!" Sherlock says smiling getting up from the couch going into the kitchen.

"Oh God I better go help him." John says sighing. And then Molly hears,

"No John I can do it by myself." And John turns and goes back to his seat next to Mary, who slides on his lap smiling. Molly smiles and looks down at her left ring finger again, she still couldn't believe it. So far this was the best birthday ever. Her boyfriend came home three days early, threw her a party for her birthday, purposed to her and now was her fiance. How could this get any better.

Molly looks up as Sherlock walks in smiling proudly. She then sees the little one layer cake with a very very-interesting (horrible)- frosting job and with a toothpick someone had written. _Happy Birthday Molly _in the frosting. It looked like a kindergartner had done it. But Sherlock seamed pretty proud.

"What in God's name is that?" Mycroft asks rudely at the same time Molly smiles and asks,

"What is that?" with excitement and love in her voice.

"A cake, I made it this afternoon.. It's not bad is it? Because I can always go out and get a cake if you don't like it." Sherlock says, obviously nervous and ignoring Mycroft. Molly walks up to him as he places the cake on the coffee table and wrapping one arm around his middle as he drapes his arm over her shoulders says.

"I love it. It looks perfect and I can't wait to eat it." And then standing on her tip toes, leans up and pecks the lower part of his cheek and then as she goes to get a knife Sherlock follows her into the kitchen, and once safe out of everybody's sight, gently places his hands on her hips as she's looking through a drawer and presses his front against her back and pecks her neck.

"Sherlock not now, we have guests. As soon as they leave, I promise." Molly says gently slipping out of his grasp. Causing him to let out a frustrated huff and follow her to the living room

Once Mary had finally left, and John left for his room Sherlock's hand that he had wrapped around Molly's waist, slid down to her bum. Molly closes the door and says.

"First I need a shower, I stink."

"Mind if I join?" Sherlock asks pulling her closer to him. She grins and says,

"Only if you want to." And then walks off into the bathroom, Sherlock following her like an excited puppy.

John walks downstairs and then asks,

"Sherlock, have you seen my phone, I-" But cuts off when he sees two sleeping figures on the couch. Both their hair still wet and covered in a thin blanket. John sighed and then says, "Bloody idiot couldn't wait until they were in his room, but nope the couch. I sit on that couch, now I need a new couch." and heads back upstairs

* * *

**Ha, you thought I was gonna describe the shower part, lol nope I'm not that dirty minded (I'd have to get my friend over here and give them my laptop). But anyway Enjoy and I would really appreciate it if you would leave your opinion and/or another idea for me as a review,**

**Currently I writing a fanfiction related to my first one-shot because someone (I'm so sorry I can't remember their names off the top of my head) asked for the actual prank wedding thing and when I started writing it all down it was waaaay too long to be a one-shot so I'm writing a mini-fic. So yeah keep a look out for that coming and thank you to whoever suggested that idea, it was brilliant and I will remember your name when I post the fic so yeah.**

**OH and tomorrow I am going to be at Kings Dominion all day so I will not be on at all if I am so expect little-no updates :(**

**Have a lovely life :3**


	3. Stress and Cuddling

**Okay guys so this took so long because school is so hard and I'm just absolutely exhausted and this is the first time in 3 weeks I've been able to actually sit down and write something, I'm updating all of my stories right now as it is near midnight and I have nothing better to do because hey, who needs sleep when you have the while internet in front of your fingertips XD**

**The inspiration for this one was when I was doing my crap load of homework the other day and all I could think about was just laying down and cuddling with my dog.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Stress and Cuddling **

Molly lets out a groan, her eyes tearing up. It was midnight and she still had work to do. She had to finish a paper for a master class she was taking and needed three more paragraphs and then to write her final copy. She had to work 3 hours overtime today because the rolled in last minuet bodies (3 car crash, 8 dead, two kids) and more paperwork to be done tomorrow. And Toby wasn't helping at all, he wouldn't stop jumping on the windowsill and meowing at the cat in the flat across the hall. She propped her head on her hands and then slowly her eyes got heavier when she receives a text.

_Molly, are we still going to dinner tomorrow night- SH_

She reads the text and smiles, hopefully they would. After all she never saw her own boyfriend (if that's what they were). Ever since he had revealed himself he had been nicer to Molly. Coming over every other night, going out to dinner once a week, hugging, and occasionally holding hands. He didn't even mind her saying that she loved him, and she knew this because whenever she did, he would smile. She smiled at the memory and then grabs her phone up.

_Yeah, of course. I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow 3 -Mollyxxx_

She sends the text and then turns off her phone plugging it in before going back to work.

Molly yawned behind her clipboard, trying her best not to fall asleep as Sherlock rambled on. John was out with his fiancee Mary and Sherlock had needed to see a body late.

"Molly if I am boring you, you are free to leave." He says suddenly stopping his deduction. Molly who had been nodding off to sleep, snaps up and then says,

"What?"

"My point." He says in a matter of fact voice. Molly puts a hand against her pounding head.

"Sorry, I just didn't hear you." She says squinting against the light, which did not do any wonders for her headache. Sherlock looks at her and then places a hand on her shoulder and says,

"Go home and rest Molly. I'll pick you up tonight." Molly smiles and says,

"Thank you Sherlock." Quickly pecking his cheek before handing him her keys for the lab.

When she got home she put her bags down and went to go take a shower, a long hot shower. When she was done she put on yoga pants, a baggy t-shirt and put an elastic headband in her hair. She takes out her annoying contacts and puts on her glasses. She then walks over to her computer and starts on her paper again after taking two headache pills and chugging a glass of water. Her phone is still turned off and plugged in but she doesn't really notice or care, just about finishing this stupid paper.

Sherlock paced around 221B, why wasn't Molly answering his texts? John is sitting in his chair reading the paper.

"John I'm worried about Molly. She's not answering her phone." Sherlock says.

"Maybe she's resting. You did say she seamed tired today." John says.

"But she always answers a text message." Sherlock says.

"Sherlock, you're going to see her in under an hour. So just relax and go over to her flat, she's expecting you any minuet, why not just go a few minuets early?" John asks, but by the time he's done Sherlock is already out of the door.

Molly sighs and continues to write, her hand hurts and her headache's come back and multiplied immensely. She feels her tears coming back. Toby was curled up on her lap sleeping. She couldn't finish it and then she would fail her class. She hears a knock on her door and then looks at the clock.

"Damn it." She mutters to herself, getting up. She had completely forgotten about her date with Sherlock. She walks to the door and opens it.

"Molly, why aren't you ready?" He asks. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. She sighs and then leans on her partially open door. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe, resting one hand on her forehead.

"Sherlock I'm so sorry. I forgot I've just been so tired-" She begins.

"Then why are you working?" He asks her. She looks at him and then says,

"Because for a class I'm doing I have to finish a paper and I can't finish it and it's due in two days and I don't want to fail so I've been working on it but it's just been-" But he walks in and then closes the door after him taking off his coat and then gently places a hand on her back and leads her into her sitting room.

He sits her down on the couch and takes off her glasses and takes out her head band.

"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing." She asks as he runs his hands through her hair, loosening her natural waves down her back.

"Helping you relax." He says. She laughs and then says,

"Sherlock I've got work-" She starts but stops when he moves his hands to his shoulders and starts to lightly squeeze them giving her a light massage. She lets out a sigh and leans into his hands. He smiles and then moves one hand down and in a fist, rubs circles in her lower back as he massages around the base of her neck. She moans and then says, "Oh my God thank you so much." He then stops after a whie more and then wraps his arms around her and rests his right cheek next to her left one and she smiles and curls up in his arms.

They just sit like that for God knows how long before Molly sighs,

"But I really do have to get that paper finished. It's due and if I pass this masterclass it could help me get a promotion to head of pathology and then I'd be able to have interns and people working for me." She says.

"Not tonight. Tonight we are just going to relax and forget about work." Sherlock replies to her. She then asks,

"What did you have planned for tonight before this?"

"I was going to take you to dinner and then we would most likely have gone back to my flat or come here and done whatever you would like." He says. Molly smiles and turns to face him.

"Sorry that I ruined those plans." She says but he instead of responding just gently places his lips against hers. She smiles a bit and then moves herself so she can lay beside him, but still facing him.

"It's quite alright, I think that I prefer this." He says, smirking.

"What cuddling on the couch with a woman who has a super big headache, and feels like crap?" Molly asks smiling.

"Well you're not just any woman." Sherlock replies, nuzzling into the hair that he could reach on the side of her head. "You're Molly. And I don't cuddle." He says in such a little boy type way that Molly lets out a laugh.

"I love you." She says softly. He looks at her smiling, she's only ever seen him use that smile around her, a smile filled with adoration and love. He then takes a deep breath and then says,

"I love you too Molly Hooper." Causing him to feel as if a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders at saying the words he's been meaning to say since he first realized that he could come home and let the world know that he's alive. Molly's eyes widen and gleam, causing her to start beaming and then rest her head on his chest and snuggle closer to him feeling her eyelids get heavy and she falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Just a bit of the fluffy stuff, and for the day that I did go to Kings Dominion I wrote a one-shot of the gang going to an amusment park, but I may not post that because it is pretty stupid XD **


End file.
